Halo The Invasion of The Covenent
by ResistanceOfHalo
Summary: At the end of Halo 2, many things left you in question. But this fanfiction will reveal it all, the truth about the Covenent. They thought it was almost done, but the truth is, this war is just beginning.


After the ring was activated, and the second Halo was destroyed, nobody could have predicted the events the were soon to accur. The Prophet of Truth was the only remaining of the three, for Mercey and Regret have already passed away. As for the Master Chief, that was a whole different story. He was boarding the same dropship as Truth, and he was to face an entire Covenent assault if he were to kill the Prophet. Master Chief has no idea of what have happened at the time, all signals from Earth have been disconnected, in only stood Spartan 117, The Prophet of Truth and an entire Covenent army. Who has the odds?

_The Real Truth And Reconcilation_

"What the hell are you doing?" said the captain as he stood in the UNSC Armory and looked out the window, as Halo blew up slowly. The pieces scattered across the galaxy and a sudden spark of hope was there. "Sir," Master Chief explained, "Finishing this fight". It was then that the Covenent have discovered Master Chief on board Truths dropship. They immidiately called for backup in the back section of the ship. "Well where in the lords name are you? I'll call in for reinforcements." the Captain said in shock that John would even dare to board the Prophets ship after what happened. The signal between he and the Master Chief began to fade.

"Sir, Tr--h is on -oard th-s ship." the signal started to fade even more. "What was that? Whoes on Board?" the Captain squinted his eyes, he knew what was going on but he just couldn't exept that John was on board the most dangeroes Covenent ship, willing to battle a Covenent army one to a million and stare The Prophet of Truth in the face and kill him. "Tru-h!" he shouted, "-ruth is on bo-r-". "Chief? Chief? Damn it. Looks like hes on his own now."

"Well looks like the connection is broken." the Chiefs holographic companion, Cortana appeared in the holo-projector next to him. "What the hell are you doing on this ship? Do you know what kind of trouble your getting yourself into?" Cortana constantly lectured the Chief when he did something crazy, which was most of the time. "Im aware of that." He looked down at the fallen Elite below him and then looked back at Cortana. "I need to do what is necessary, for Earth and for mankind." He reloaded his SMG (Sub Machine Gun) and his Battle Rifle.

"Well you seem confident." An alert perged through Cortana. "Chief, we got movement coming through. Put me in your helmet and lets get the hell out of here." The Master Chief glanced at her and put his hand on top of her. His hand glowed and Cortana transported into Johns helmet. Rushing footsteps were heard outside of the door. "Here, here!" an unweary Grunt was heard also, trying to lead his Covenent comrades to the enemy. Master Chief walked over to the door and walked in. He Covenent were there waiting for him, they took it as a suprise to see him walk out like this. "Boo" he said in a calm matter. "Ahhh!!" the Grunts retreated in enormous fear of being killed.

The Chief activated a plasma grenade and aimed for the Elite. Fortunately for him, it sticked. "Arrrgh!! Die demon!" Three seconds after the grenade sticked, it exploded. A few Jackals and a Grunt were caught in the explosion as well as the Elite. No sign of any Brutes just yet. "Somethings wrong" he said. "Where are the Brutes?" He asked Cortana. "I....dont know. I dont detect any in this area right now. Strange really, but lets just play it as we go." The Master Chief continued to walk, he passed a few dead Elites and wondered why they died.

Back in the arena where The Arbiter took down Tartarus. Johnson and Miranda continued to question 343 Guilty Spark about 'the ark'. "Alright tinker-bell what in the world is the Ark?" Johnson held a Covenent Carbine in his left hand and a Beam Rifle in the other. "The Ark is where I and the other installation's, were first created. The forerunners used the Ark to begin the creation of Halo." the Monitor explained. "But where is the Ark? How come the Covenent havn't discvored it yet?" Miranda questioned the floating ball.

"The Covenent were not focused on the forerunners." he continued, "They couldn't have discovered the Ark, because it is located approximately 3,000,000 miles away from their own planet. That would be impossible." The Monitor flashed the tiny core inside him each time he spoke. "Oracle, why would the Prophets fool us into beleiving that Halo was good?" The Arbiter turned his eyes to the Monitor. "The Prophets beleived that 'God Halo' was designed to destroy and kill them all, and deliver them to the heavens, the holy world." Miranda and Johnson were confused about what Guilty Spark was speaking of. "Alright tinker bell get to the point." Johnson demanded, "You're wasting my time."

"Of course, the Ark was designed to keep the secrets about Halo closely guarded, designed by the Forerunners and guarded by Sentinels. But when the Forerunner's races time was done, they all died. The secret of Halo still exists, however." the Monitor continued to explain, "The forerunners had discovered the Flood. They has captured specimens of them and examined them, into they came to the conclusion that the Flood, cannot die. The only way to kill the Flood is to starve to death. That is why they created Halo: to wipe out all sentient life in the galaxy and destroy the Flood. But apparently, the Covenent were blinded from the truth."

"I see now why the Prophets had betrayed us." the Arbiter looked behind him when the door busted open. Out came four Brute captains all carrying either Brute Shots or Brute Plasma Pistols. "Arbiter!" yelled the one in charge, "Prepare to meet your doom!" The Arbiter took out his Energy Sword, ready for combat with the Brutes. Johnson pointed his Carbine at the Brutes also. The Brutes took the threat easily, they charged in with their guns and jumped across the bridge. It was time for combat.

The Master Chief walked down the Covenent hallway; killing any un-human's in his path. "Cortana," he said calmly "How far until the Prophet of Truth's shrine?" Cortanas tiny holographic body appeared on the Covenent projecter machine next to the Chief. "Not long, but we're gonna have some truble, there are quite a number of honor guard's blocking it. We might have to get creative." she explained. The Master Chief bounced a fragment grenade in his hand, ready for combat. "Alright, lets go." her holographic body disappeared.

Spartan 117 came in combat with honor Elites with Energy Swords. He threw plasma grades at a bunch of them and they died. One of the Elites remained alive and he pounced at the Master Chief with his Energy Sword. Hit by one of the swords blows, Master Chief evaded the next attacks and held down the trigger of his dual sub machine guns. The Elite continued to charge at him as he kept heading backwards. He suddenly ran out of ammo when the Elite blew his next assault. The Chief fell to the ground, the Elite laughed at the thought that he had killed the murderer of thousands of Covenent members. The Elite retreated to tell his comrades about his victory. "Chief, Chief?!" Cortana feared that her partner, Spartan 117 has fallen. She tried to contact the UNSC with her transmitter. "This is Cortana can anyone out there hear me?" she waited for any responce, but just heard scratches on her signal. "This is coco, great to hear from you ma'am." the Marine who had led the Chief to the Covenent attacks earlier in the fight had responded to Cortana's call. "Coco, thank goodness. Spartan 117- Master Chief has been knocked out, it might be temporarily or it might be..." She wouldn't finish her sentance because she hoped that John had not been killed.

"Death?" Coco finished Cortana's sentance. "Yes, hopefully thats not the case.." she said in despair. "Then why dont you do a scan check on his heartbeat." Coco responded and sighed. "I would, but the Covenent security here is extremely high. They think that the Chief is dead." The gate opened next to them; Cortana became silent and disconnected Coco. Elites came out and walked up to the fallen Spartan. "Is he living?" one Elite mummbled. "I dont know" another said.

The Arbiter stepped back from the Brute captains with his Energy Sword at hand. The secondary Brutes fired Brute Shots at Arbiter. Soon reinforcement Elites came through the doors with Energy Swords and Plasma Rifles. "Wort wort wort!" yelled the Elites, in the Covenent language that meant something along the lines of, "charge, attack". The battle commensed, Elites vrs. Brutes.

The prophesy was coming true; from the Covenent bible, written by The Prophet of Mercey himself. As it states: _Along the lines of killing of the demons, the Truth will be revealed and the day of reconing will comense. The universe will not be a pleasent place, when the battle of the worlds begins and the Covenent vrs. Covenent war breaks out. _

The Arbiter continued to slash the Brutes into pieces. The power of his Energy Sword was running out, and more Brutes were coming in. The Brutes appeared to be winning, even with Tartarus gone. It was then that all combat broke out, when the Prophet of Truth appeared on the screen of the Covenent. The Brutes turned to the gigantic screen with the Prophets face on it. As Arbiter and the others tuned in to hear this announcement, 343 Guilty Spark was wondering about, reading records of Covenent time.

"From the honor of the Covenent, I am sad to say that the bible written by Mercey's prophesy, section 6:17 was coming true. Why, comrades must we fight? Why has the Covenent broke down into a war between the Brutes and the Elites? Dont we all ultimately have the same goal? God Halo will guide us to the new world; the holy planet. All peace will be restored and we will live in harmory and paradise. The Elites are blinded from this paradise." The Arbiter dropped his Energy Sword and walked toward the screen.

"You are the blinded one! Have you not listened to the holy Oracle's teaching? Do you not relize that you will sacrifice us all for nothing? That you will send us straight to our death? You are the one giving in to the Flood!" Truth raised his hand, indicating silence. "Arbiter, I knew from the very beginning that you were a trader. You gave in to the Heratic leader's teachings didn't you? You beleived that they were right about Halo, that it was a weapon. You are with the demon. The Master Chief!" the Prophet pounded his fist on his hovering chair.

The Monitor hovered over to the screen of which the Prophet was speaking from. "This is absolutely unneceptable! You are completely blind, the Elites are the only one to relize the truth about Delta Halo." The Prophets face expression changed. "I was built by the forerunners, I should know and I do all about Halo and the ring. It was designed to wipe out all sentient life and kill the Flood so they wouldn't destroy the Galaxy. In time, the Flood will multiply into an entire army which will eventually fill up the galaxy! You are absolutely blind! The Flood cannot be killed. The only way to kill the Flood is to starve them to death, which is what Halo was designed to do!" The Monitor floated away from the screen.

It was then and there that the Arbiter relized what he had to do. Elimination of the Brutes. He picked up his Energy Sword and slashed a Brute to death. The battle cry of the Elites was heard and the supreme war of the Elites vrs. the Brutes was beginning.

When the croud around the Master Chief disappeared, Cortana ran a scan check on his heart-beat. He appeared to be alive. "Chief, chief can you hear me?" Cortana sent brain-waves to the Master Chief to wake up. It took a while but he did it. "What in the world happened there?" He questioned Cortana. "You were knocked out by an Elite. The Covenent think your dead, which gives us the advantage." she explained to him. "Right, I need a weapon." Cortana's holographic body appeared on the projecter. She pointed to an almost filled up Energy Sword. "Its murder time." The Master Chief picked it up and activated it. In confidence, he walked down the hallway to the first alter of the Prophet of Truth.

"Hes here! Hes here!" some Grunts started to shoot the chief with Needlers and Plasma Pistols. When the Chief shot, the Grunts would run away immidiately. No real threats were here, it was strange though. Since this was the first alter of the Prophet. A Golden Elite ran down the hallway and into the alter, armed with invincability privalages and a fully charged Energy Sword. The Elite jumped into the air and pounced down at the Chief. He defended himself with his own sword. They commensed into a sword fight. With the chief winning, unweary Grunts watched the fight from the back.

The chief jumped into the air and jumped down slashing the Elites arm off and killing it in the process. He threw fragment grenades at the Grunt packs and they exploded into the air. Jackals began to fill the alter with their shields on and there guns firing. The chief picked up a carbine and began to shoot and the Jackal's shields. When they were off, he took out his sword and slashed them into pieces. The remaining Grunts retreated, fearing to share the same faith as their Comrade Jackal's.

The Master Chief's work in the first alter was done. There was three alters in all, two hallway alters and one where the Prophet of Truth commanded his army. The enviouse Spartan couldn't wait to send that Prophet straight to hell. "You're really on fire, Chief." Cortana appeared on the hologram projector next to the Chief. "I called for reinforcements. Johnson's bringing a Phantom over here to pick us up, after you take care of that Prophet. "How did Johnson get his hands on a Phantom?" the Master Chief asked. "He said he would explain it all later on, said he had some trouble with Tartarus" she went on. The Chief put Cortana in his helmet and continued to walk.

Truth knew exactly what the chief was up to. He stood infront of the council of Prophets. "My comrades, it is time for the new world to come. We will be in paradise once the great ones land." The other Prophets knew exactly what he was talking about, but the Grunts and Elites however were clueless. It appeared the Prophet of Truth had been keeping a giant secret from the Covenent. "It is time comrades! Time for the great new world!" The Prophets chair hovered down the hall where the concil can all see him. "The time Comrades, has finally come.."


End file.
